


No one else

by Racheengel



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racheengel/pseuds/Racheengel
Summary: A private moment set nowhere in particular from Garrus POV.





	No one else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fic in years so I'm sorry in advance. Also please note that English is not my native language and I'm doing this to practice my writing, please let me know if I made a mistake (I just finished writing this)

He was lying on her -their- bed, he still has to constantly remind himself that he shared a bed with the woman they called sole survivor of Akuze, Savior of the Citadel, Destroyer of the Collectors and Hero of the Galaxy, the woman currently above him completely naked and grinding her warm core along his unseated length.

“Shepard” he nearly grunted her name as she continues to unrelentingly tease him, moving her tiny yet skilled hands from his plated chest down his more sensitive waist.

“Yes, Honey? Did you need something?” A wicked grin spread across her face.

“You know what I want” his voice was full of want and his patience was running thin. It would be so easy to just… flip her over with her ass in the air and her face buried in the pillows and just fuck her senseless, he's stronger, she's fast but he could stop her teasing in a second if he wanted to, but this game of hers is so much fun.

“I'm not a mind reader Garrus, you have to tell me what is it that you want” her hands slowly move from his waist to her breasts and a sigh escapes her lips as she teases her hardening nipples between two fingers, her pace quickens and a pink flush spread across her cheeks.

“Please” his voice merely above a whisper, if she were a turian she would hear his subvocals all over the place.

“Please…?” She leaned forward and planted kisses along the scarred side of his face down his mandible and the skin of his neck. 

A deep rumble, almost primal, vibrates through his chest and she knows he's struggling against his more dominant instincts.

“Please… just ride me already, fuck, I need you Shepard” . As soon as the words left his mouth Shepard impaled herself on his cock, a wanton moan leaving her lips as Garrus's talons started digging in the soft flesh of her waist. Spirits he loved the way his fingers almost touched when he held her like that. Shepard set an unrelenting pace bouncing up and down his length, the pleasure building so fast he shut his eyes willing himself to not be embarrassed by finishing too early like a teenager.

“Open your eyes Garrus, I want you to look at me while I fuck you” her voice was as commanding as ever and he may be a bad turian but he was not one to disobey an order like that one, even if the sight before him almost undid him. Her hair was messy, sweat building on her brow, cheeks flushed, full breasts bouncing up and down each time she took him to the hilt, one hand resting on his thigh and the other stroking her swollen clit.

He was close, so close he barely noticed the tiny droplets of blood caused by talon marks on her waist, she would have bruised by morning, just how she liked it.

“I-Im close, Shepard. I-”

“You don't cum till I say you can cum Vakarian, you know that” her pace quickened, damn this human was going to kill him and he would probably thank her afterwards. She met his mouth plates with a rough kiss and he replaced her own hand on her clit,he needed release but he also needed her to get hers first.

“Fuck, Garrus you feel so good” she whispered loud enough for him to hear. “I love how your cock feels inside me” he could tell she was getting close as she moaned his name over and over, until finally her orgasm hit her and her tight walls clenched around him, her rhythm became more erratic and she became louder, the sounds of flesh against flesh and her moans filling the room.

“You're so good to me Garrus, come for me” that's all he needed to hear, Garrus held her tight against his chest as she sought his own release and with a roar he spilled his hot seed as deep has he could muster, feeling his cock swelling inside her.

Shepard rolled them so they would be laying on their side still joined, her head resting just beneath his chin as Garrus ran his hands through her hair feeling like the luckiest turian, a purr came from his chest, their breathing started to slow down and he just watched her, her hair was damp with sweat and her skin was starting to bruise here and there, nothing a bit of medigel couldn't fix, and she looked so beautiful, he still doesn't have a human fetish, there's no other human female capable of doing the things Shepard does to him, to make him feel the way he feels, because there's no one else like her, not human or turian.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow thanks for reading, let me know if you enjoyed! I want to write more but I feel super uncomfortable with my writing skills


End file.
